There Can Be Only One
by synbad2
Summary: A quick One-shot that i put together last night... I hate summaries Blackmailed, Light enters into his death note for the last time


"I'm home!" called out Light Yagami as he passed through the doorway. Behind him, unseen, Ryuk floated with an occasion flap of his wings.

"Welcome home Light," his mother said, "how was school today?"

"The usual," Light replied. "The coordinators in my class still can't believe that I am still at the top of the class." He silently laughed at that. He was ranked number 1 in Japan and he wasn't even a coordinator. Like Orb, Japan did not discriminate between Naturals or Coordinators. It was one of a few countries that were still neutral in the war. Sure the Coordinators took over Kaoshiung but they didn't go farther than that. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Call when supper is ready." He grabbed an apple off the counter and started up the stairs, Ryuk silently following.

Once in his room, he shut the door and tossed Ryuk the apple. Said apple was quickly devoured by the Shinigami, right down to the core. Not a trace of the apple was left by the time he wiped his mouth. "Hey Light," he said watching Light pull the Death Note out of its hidden location. "You could end this little war by just writing the Coordinators leaders names in the Notebook. They have been on the news for weeks now, but all you do now is kill of criminals. So why don't you?"

Light turned in his chair and faced Ryuk. "I told you once already. If I kill off the Coordinator leadership, then Kira will be labeled as a Natural and the hatred against them will increase. Same thing if I kill the Blue Cosmos leadership. In that case, Kira will be labeled as a Coordinator, and the war will get even bloodier."

When Light first started to use the Death Note, he had focused on the higher criminals in each of the two camps. He had started with a ZAFT pilot who was known for slaughtering women and children without mercy. He had just finished the mass murder of an entire Eurasian city when the Death Note kicked in, causing his GINN to plummet towards the ground. While the pilot died of a heart attack, the few survivors of his attack completely mutilated his body, leaving no trace of the cause of death.

Next was an Earth Alliance captain, the one who lead the attack on Junius 7. He died from an airleak that took out his entire Drake-class vessel. It was at this time that Light found out that the Death Note could affect machines, as long as the circumstances were plausible.

Eventually, Light stopped killing OMNI and ZAFT soliders once he realized that he was just escalating the war. Instead he focused on criminals not associated with the war.

Once people started to notice that the worlds major criminals were dying due to sudden heart attacks, sites on the web start to pop up, all dedicated to KIRA. While no-one knew who Kira was, people started to supply information on other wanted criminals around the world.

* * *

- A few hours earlier -

Patrick Zala slammed his fist against the table in frustration. Even with the capture of four of the Earth Alliances prototype mobile suits, the plan was still not going well. It was that damned Legged-ship and the one mobile suit that got away. They had completely destroyed African forces and even killed the Desert Tiger, who was unparalleled in desert warfare. Where was he now? Vaporized by the Strike and a bunch of rebels. And now this; the Morassim team, one of the best underwater teams; destroyed. He shook his head. A Single mobile suit. How hard was it to destroy a SINGLE machine? Now it was in Orb. Oh sure, the official statement was that the ship was chased out of the neutral – Neutral. HA. What a joke that was – nation. He knew it was there. Its engines were badly damaged by the Buster, a heavy artillery suit; and there was no where else to go to start repairing the engines.

Reaching for a cup of coffee, all but neglected, he took a swallow, wincing as the cold coffee hit his throat. Slightly calmer, he sat down. If they were to win this war, the Strike and Legged-ship HAD to be taken out. They could not afford anymore losses if the plan was to succeed. Punching up a number on the Vidphone, he called probably the one person that he could trust.

* * *

Rau Le Creuset smiled as Zala disconnected the call. Finally he could take his own plan to the next level. He had been awaiting this call, but he himself was not going to attempt to take out the Legged-ship and its unstoppable machine. He wasn't that stupid. No, instead he would take advantage of a bit of information that he managed to acquire. It was time to push this power hungry tyrant over the proverbial cliff.

* * *

At the Yagami residence, the phone started to ring. Thirty seconds later, Sayu's voice rang out. "Light! Phone's for you!"

"Hello?" Light said, picking up the phone in his room. He heard the click as Sayu hung up the phone on her end, then a male voice resonated, "_Hello Light Yagami, or should I say, Kira_?" Lightalmost dropped the phone in shock. How did this guy find out? "I'm sorry but what do you mean?" he said carefully, trying his hardest not to reveal himself. The voice chuckled. "_Oh you know what I mean. You are the elusive person going by the name Kira. Some how you are able to kill anyone you want, as long as you know their face. But enough of that. I want you to do something for me. In return, I will destroy everything that connects you to being Kira, understand? If you disagree, I will make sure that everything reaches the Japanese News Network._" Light slumped into his chair. What could he do? The caller knew exactly who he was, even some of the basis behind the Death Notes power. He sighed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked resigned. "_Turn on your computer. A file should have been sent to you. It will explain everything. Remember, if you don't do it, your secret will be sent out._" The person hung up the phone.

Ryuk chuckled to himself. 'What will you do Light?' he thought to himself.

With no choice, Light powered up his computer. Sure enough, a file was waiting for him on his desktop. Clicking on the file, a single document opened, along with a face and name. Reading silently, he browsed the document. The mystery caller wanted him to use his 'powers' to kill an Earth Alliance pilot. This meant that the caller was from the PLANTS.

Light cursed. He was gonna have to do it. He couldn't risk his family, let alone everyone; find out that he was Kira. Opening the Death Note, he began to write:

_Kira Yamato, Pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike_

_Dies April 16, CE 72 at 6:53pm from an explosion_

_Explosion caused when GAT-X105 Strike suffers a serious strike to the main battery reactor, taking the attacking machine and its pilot with it_

Closing the Death Note, he muttered to himself. "I'm sorry but it was either you or me, and I choose me. Besides, there can be only one Kira in this world."

* * *

It was done, the Strike was finally destroyed. But it came at a very steep price. Athrun Zala, pilot of the GAT-X303 Aegis, was caught up in the explosion and had died. An Orb SAR (search and rescue) team had found his charred body in the surf when they detected the explosion. They had sent the remains to the PLANTS for burial. They never found the Strike's pilot, hell they never even found the Strike's cockpit. The death of Patrick's only son, coupled with losing his wife in the Bloody Valentine finally pushed him over the edge.

His plan had been fulfilled beyond what he had expected. Rau decided to uphold his end of the bargain that he made with Light Yagami. He would destroy all material related to Light and his alter ego Kira. Besides, they will all be dead once Zala releases his rage upon the Earth with the super weapon GENISIS, so why not let him enjoy his last days on Earth, completely unaware.

* * *

Authors Note: As you can probably tell, this One-shot is completely AU. I do not own either Death Note or Gundam Seed. The only thing that I own is my own warped mind. I just threw this One-shot together last night.

To people waiting for Quantum Shift, I am just finalizing the last few paragraphs, so it shouldn't be much longer.

People waiting for Atlantis Prime, It will be a bit longer. I lost the entire chapter due to a computer glitch (I accidentally deleted it… Whoops), so I need to re-write it.

Followers of Stargate Gundam: Next chapter is about 25% complete. This one is slow going mainly because my 'Daydreams' produced this one-shot and much later chapters of Quantum Shift.

Worlds Gate at War… Pending complete re-write

It was done, the Strike was finally destroyed. But it came at a very steep price. Athrun Zala, pilot of the GAT-X303 Aegis, was caught up in the explosion and had died. An Orb SAR (search and rescue) team had found his charred body in the surf when they detected the explosion. They had sent the remains to the PLANTS for burial. They never found the Strike's pilot, hell they never even found the Strike's cockpit. The death of Patrick's only son, coupled with losing his wife in the Bloody Valentine finally pushed him over the edge.


End file.
